Roomies
by lairoloko
Summary: Bella Swan moves across the country to seattle to attend Collage, she finds herself back in high school she meets typical Geeks, Jocks, Plastics. Can her new house mates put high school in the past or are they bound to always disagree? crap summary
1. Chapter 1

"Dad I'll be fine and Nessie will be with me." Charlie rolled his eyes. He'd been on my back the trip. We were driving my beaten up Chevy cross country a trailer full of our stuff hooked on the back. The drive to Seattle had been a long one but I'm sure it would have been far longer if Nessie had taken the trip with us, I love my sister but god she was a complainer. Charlie and I remained quiet for the most part, swapping drivers when necessary, calling Renee frequently she was lonely with Dad and I out of the house and Nessie flying out today she needed someone to talk to. My name is Bella Swan and this year I will be attending the University of Seattle while my little sister finished up high school at The Seattle School of Performing Arts.

The Apartment block was not at all what I'd hoped with it's cracked up walls, couple broken windows but Charlie seemed to approve only because across the street sat the police station. We pulled up out front where Nessie was waiting she jiggled a set of keys I climbed out of the truck.

"What took you guys so long?"She cried as Charlie pulled her into a hug.

"It's all dad's fault he drove so slow once we hit the city limits." I informed her giving her a one armed hug. "So have you been up yet?" I asked looking up at the apartments.

"No I couldn't check it out without you." she linked her arm around mine, "Dad wait here with the car" she said over her shoulder.

Nessie pushed the door open with her free hand as we walked into a lobby that did not belong with the building's exterior. The lobby's wood floor shined with fresh polish, white couches were arranged in a spaced out square perfect to snuggle up with a book on, a bookshelf even lined the walls of the corner. From the door to the right I could hear the television blaring and yells of protest to the game they were watching. Right ahead of them was and old style elevator with shiny gold bars but as the walk towards it a sign was stuck to the grate it read: _Out Of Order Please Use Stairs._

I sighed "You're Kidding" I looked over to my sister she was staring wide-eyed at the sign then at the stairs "What floor are we on?" I asked hopelessly, with my luck we'd probably be on the top floor.

"6th" Well it wasn't the top but only just. As we climbed the stairs nearing the 6th floor we heard giggling and two girls chatting away, Nessie and I moved closer to the wall allowing them to pass. There was a tall blonde leading with a short black haired girl giggling behind her. The tall girl didn't notice us at all as she reapplied her lip gloss but the smaller girl smiled and nodded in greeting.

As we passed then I looked over to my sister and I knew that look, Nessie was mocking the blonde; she threw her hair over her shoulder bobbling her head. I couldn't help but laugh, she looked ridiculous.

We walked up the last couple steps, but of course me being me I tripped up the last step knocking myself and an known to the ground.

"Ugh" they exclaimed, 'they' was a boy. My cheek was resting against his chest rising up and down quickly.

"I am so sorry." I mumbled, trying to pick myself up, I hooked my long hair behind my ear, I looked up to see the boy who broke my fall, I gasped as Nessie giggled behind me.

"You just can't help falling for me can ya Bells?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jacob!?!?! What the Hell are you doing here??" I yelled

"I'd tell you if you'd remove your knee from my crutch." With that Nessie burst into laughter.

"Don't do it Bells he deserves more then a knee to the nuts."

"Thanks Loch Ness" She snarled and Jake lifted me off him.

Jacob ahhh Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Jake and Nessie had a sorted past, he was a friend of mine once but when he messed with my family my friendly feeling ceased. When Jake was 17, I was 18 and my little Nessie was 15. Jacob made a move on Nessie not big move but an unwelcome one. Three years past since then and I was pretty sure Ness wasn't holding any grudges.

"It's nice to see you Ness." He winked at Ness, I shoved his shoulder hard but he didn't seem to notice ever since the start of high school this boy bulked up I don't know how but he went from tall awkward, gangly, little boy to a giant, buff, coordinated man over night.

"Wanna know an interesting thing about stairs?" a voice came from behind Jacob, he rolled his eyes at the new comer.

"Not really." He mumbled.

But the guy just continued as if Jacob said nothing "If the height of a single stair is off by as little as 2 millimetres most people will trip."

Jake walked over to the guy and pushed him causing him to fall over "God your a loser" he said before walking past me and Nessie to the stairs "Catch you girls later." He said over his shoulder.

Nessie rolled her eyes "Ugh that bastard." She said and ran over to the boy on the ground. "Are you alright?" she helped the boy to his feet.

"Yes I'm fine, well not fine but use to it." The boy answered; when he was on his feet again Nessie took her arm back. "Thanks."

"No problem man, so is that your place?" Nessie asked him pointing to the door to the right.

He nodded "Yea, how about you?"

"Right there" she pointed to the door on the left "My sister" she looked back at me "And I are just moving in."

"Righteous. Hey you guys should come over. Have you had lunch?" he asked, he seemed really nice nut it was my turn to speak up.

"That's nice of you but we gotta get our stuff up here." I smiled at him, and then looked at Nessie "Dad's waiting"

"That's cool. You know where to find me if you change your mind, I'm Jasper by the way." He held out his hand to Nessie, she took it.

"I'm Nessie, this is Bella."

"Nice to meet ya." Jasper said then he let go of Nessie's hand and walked into he apartment.

"Well he was nice." Nessie smiled up at me.

"Yea. Let's get moved in, dad's waiting. Do you wanna risk him coming to look for us and finding Jake?" She smiled imagining that. I shook my head.

Nessie walked to our new apartment and unlocked the door. I walked over to the door.

"You Ready?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes." She pushed open the door. "Oh My God!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Twilight or it's Characters.**

**Or Jaspers opening line if it sounded familiar i stole it from the Big Bang Theory (I hate that show but it has some pretty funny one liners.) **

* * *

Chapter 3

**CPOV**

My girls were growing up meeting boys, going to collage, leaving home it's all happening. Even my little Nessie was leaving I suppose it was better that they were both going, they'd look after each other I was sure but you could never have enough protection for your daughters. I wasn't sure how the security was in the apartment complex but there was a Police station across the street.

While Bella and Nessie went up to check out their new apartment, I took the opportunity to scope out the local law enforcement. The police station looked legit; the inside looked similar to the one back home. A big guy in police uniform walked around to the counter as I approached.

"Afternoon, sir" he said in his booming yet friendly voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Just checking the place out, seeing if it's sufficient." I said.

"Sufficient for what may I ask?"

"Well you see my young daughters are moving into the complex across the street. I want the best for my girls" I explained. His loud laughter echo from the walls.

After he regained control of himself he replied "Oh sir, I understand completely"

"Do you? Cos it didn't seem that way when you made a joke of my worries!"

"Sir I ment no offence. I can assure you your daughters will be perfectly fine, in fact me and my younger brother is living there also." He tried to reassure me but the mention of boys made my brain almost combust. "Emmett McCarty at your service" He said smiling.

"Charlie Swan"

"Swan?" Emmett looked confusingly at me then gasped in surprise "Chief Swan, Phoenix if I'm correct"

"Correct." So he knew of me that was good.

"Sir, you can tell your daughters if they need any assistants just come see me."

"Don't worry Mr McCarty I will. I trust you'll look out for them." I said warning slipping into my tone.

**BPOV **

Our apartment was magnificent Big, Open, Furnished with Lounges, Coffee tables, The Kitchen was all silver and black tiled with more appliances then I knew how to work. Seeing the living area I couldn't wait to check out the bedrooms. Nessie and I exchanged a quick glance she was smirking her eyes wild with excitement I could see myself in her eyes I looked exactly to same. Then we took of laughing I ran straight to the room on the left and she ran for the right. Our shoulders barged as we swapped sides we momentarily swayed but kept moving. I was so excited to see where I'd be living for the next few years. I'd anticipated this like child anticipating Christmas morning; I burst through the door to see my present. My Room, this was my room soft gold carpets lined the floor a huge bed sat against the main wall it looked like heaven a walked over and fell onto the bed, My God it _was_ heaven I didn't want to get up but I forced myself to excitement rolling through me in waves. There was a large archway to an over sized walk in closet there was no way I needed this much room for my clothes. The last detail to my room a sliding door inside my closet leading to my bathroom the walls, tiled floors, shower, sink, tub and toilet were the same rich cream colour. It was too good to be true there was no way this could be our apartment the price we were paying should have gotten us a room that resembled a formula one hotel room.

"Are you sure this is our room?" I asked Nessie when I walked back out to living room, she nodded. I accepted that I loved this place it felt like home to me I couldn't wait to have my stuff in my room and to begin life here. "Let's get our stuff, shall we?" I said linking my arm around Nessie's. My sister was my best friend I couldn't imagine leaving home unless she was with me.

When we joined dad down at the car he wasn't alone. He stood next to a giant man in a police officer's uniform with short black hair and charming dimples that made him look like a child. He was shaking hands with the boy we'd meet up stairs, Jasper.

I looked at my father questionably "I thought we could use some younger hands" he told us, Jasper looked at me smiling as did the policemen.

They started to unload my truck as I past my dad I looked suspiciously at him.

"What you didn't expect me to carry all this stuff up by myself, come on bells I'm old." I smiled at my funny duddy father.

"A cop?" was all I said.

"I'm good at making friends" then he followed Nessie up to our room, Jasper passed me a box, and dismissed me Jasper convinced us that he had absolutely no upper body strength so he was guarding the car, The police officer caught up with me carrying my wooden bookshelf with ease.

"My name is Emmett just so you know, wouldn't want you to know me as 'The Cop' right." He smiled down at me. He walked up to our room with me.

"Your father seems to worry about you and your sister is there any particular reason for that?" he asked while we climbed the stairs, it took me a moment to answer, I was concentrating on not falling considering I was carrying the box filled with our dishes. We reached a landing and I answered as quickly as I could keeping my eyes on the stairs.

"I don't think there's an actual reason, he's just worried that we'll be unable to take care of ourselves" I stumbled but regained my balance quickly.

Emmett Chuckled, "I can see why."

* * *

**There it is chapter 3, thanks to the people checking out my story.**

**Just got a few things to say; **

**Firstly i'm not sure where im taking this story i have a rough idea but basically i just make it up as i go along.**

**Secondly I'm pretty much Team Jacob so he isn't going to remain an arse.**

**Thirdly This story is All human so if your waiting for the mysterious brooding Edward Cullen sorry to dissapoint but I'm taking Edward in a whole other direction.**

**and Finally I'm writing a Few other stories (not fan fiction) that take priority, so i may not always update quickly write now im just getting the story going so i'm shooting out chapters.**

**Once again thanks for reading. Reviews are lovely guys. And if i wrote anything that you dont understand just ask, i'm pretty much insane so i write some weird stuff.**

**:) love lairo **


	4. Chapter 4

**JASPER POV**

I sat in the bed of the beaten up red Chevy that belonged to Bella while she, her sister Nessie, they're father Charlie, and my brute cousin Emmett took trips up to there room carrying assortment of things.

Charlie came down next looking for another book, I handed him a retentively light box, leaving the lightest for the girls and the heaviest for Emmett. Charlie was a police chief so I was sure he could carry anything Emmett carried but I didn't, out of respect.

"Got another one there, Jazz" Charlie had already whipped up a nickname for me.

"Sure, sir" I picked up a box from his corner –I'd sorted the box's, heavy to light- the box slipped out of my fingers and the contents lay in the truck bed Charlie jumps swiftly over the guard and started shovelling the clothes back into the box I was about to help when I noticed something sitting on my knee, I curiously picked it up. Then threw it realizing what it was, I fainted like any _real_ man would.

When I came to I was lying on the pavement beside the truck, a pink cheek Nessie crouched over me, I noticed the thing I'd thrown stuffed into the pocket of her hoodie.

She gasped "Oh Jazz you're awake. Are you alright?"

I nodded numbly, it wasn't as if I'd never seen women's underwear before, I was just shocked really but the small pink lacy cloth I'd been holding in front of her police chief father. I sat up and noticed I had an audience; Rosalie the tall model prototype has examining her nails, while Alice, beautiful Alice feel to her knees to help me up. Alice so caring, even to me she'd only lived here for a week but she regarded me one of her closest friends – friends what more could I expect from this angel- I'd be her friend though I already knew I loved her.

"Alice let's go, the loser just had a run in with panties. Surely he's overwhelmed with the female species, do you what to kill him?" Rosalie said with all seriousness

Alice let go of me as if I'd shocked her "Jasper has that wrong for me to do?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head "no...No no no... .um..." Nessie giggled from beside me. Alice was smiling up at me her blue eyes gleaming.

"Come on, Alice" Rosalie sneered, grabbing Alice's tiny arm.

"Hey Rose" Emmett came bounding out the door. Rosalie raised her perfect eyebrow.

"that's not my name Emmett, shut up" Rosalie said acidly. Rosalie and Emmett what is there to be said? Rose had always been infatuated with Emmett. She grew up with us from weird bookworm to superficial supermodel. She visited her father one summer; Carlisle was a surgeon –a plastic surgeon- only Emmet and I knew her when she returned. She was Rosalie when she returned. Sometimes when she looked at Emmett you could tell she still loved him and he always liked her but when she changed, nothing was the same.

I watched as Alice was dragged away.

Nessie looked back at me "Ahhh, I suppose she's cute in that strange foreign way."

"What?" I asked, I was taken by surprise, was it the obvious? I don't think Alice noticed, but if Nessie did Rosalie would have and she'd be telling Alice right now. I jumped to my feet and bolted after them.

**BPOV**

Emmett walked through my bedroom door "Where do you want it?" I whirled around.

"Excuse me?" I asked in an unnaturally high voice. He gestured to the bedside table in his arms.

I exhaled "oh." I just pointed, unsure how my voice would sound. He smiled hugely as he put it down.

"That's the last of it"

"Thanks Emmett" I said sincerely, he'd helped make a job that would have last us a day, only last an hour.

"Anytime Bells" he said patting me lightly on the back "I think we did good" he smiled again, the smile of a very large child, it was lovely.

We walked into the living room of our amazing apartment together joined a moment later but Charlie and Nessie.

"Good job, Emmett" Charlie said

Nessie coughed "Excuse me? Pretty sure Bella and I did stuff too" Charlie swung his arm over her shoulder and brought her in for a hug.

"I know. But you's are the reason we did this." The realisation of what he'd said almost brought the old man to tears. Emmett must have sensed because he choose that moment to pardon himself.

"Well, best be getting back to the station"

"Emmett Remember what we talked about" Charlie warned, Emmett just nodded I wonder what that was about but before I asked I was dragged into a hug.

"I'm really going to miss my girls" Charlie grabbed on to Nessie and she joined us in a weird huddle. Charlie sniffed then broke apart from us."Look after each other, and if you do anything bad, my new friend will contact me." Nessie and I Just nodded.

"We'll come down with you." I said as dad walked to the door.

"No I think this is ok." He said the left. Nessie looked at me.

"Naptime?" was all she said.

"Naptime" I agreed, we didn't make it to our bedroom's we both landed on the 3 seater lounge brought our legs up around us. I had almost drifted of when there was a soft knocking at our door. I looked over to Nessie to see if she was awake, she was but I could tell she wasn't getting up.

Maybe it'll go away.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

We heard a timid voice come from the other side of the door "Maybe there not in." the girl said.

"Or maybe your not loud enough, Ange" A loud boy replied.

'_Oh please no_' I thought.

*BANG*BANG*BANG*


	5. Not A Chapter But please read

**To My Small Group Of Followers.**

Thanks for checking out my story, but i have a small problem . Now i'm not sure how other authors magage it but somehow they have like heaps of followers, and i dont mean to sound greedy but i'd love a few more so if you could help me out by just suggesting this story to ONE person at least i'll really appreciate it.

Also i have about 4 chapters finished and ready to go up, so i'll put those on like really soon.

And i know i'm really pushing it now but i'd like to know what you think of my story, what you want from your fave characters. I have almost everyones characters mapped out.

And Edward comes in very soon, reveiw if you wanna see that.

Love lots

lairo xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

The banging continued, and an argument began between the girl and the boy, she tried to pull him away, to come back later, but he didn't want to.

Nessie shook her head once more, the girl was going to lose the argument, and she couldn't persuade him to leave. I got up and dragged her to the door with me, and opened it.

The boys hand was raised about to knock again.

"Can we help you?"Nessie said gruffly, clearly wanting to be nowhere but her bed or the couch.

"Hi" the girl said sweetly "I'm Angela I live downstairs"

She was cut off by the boy "I'm Mike, there's gonna be a sweet welcoming party tonight on the second floor" I look indifferently at him; I wasn't in the mood for socializing.

"And?" Nessie said.

"Everybody will be there; it's a chance for everyone to get to know each other." Angela put in quietly.

"Ok, is that all? Cos were kinda trying to get settled in." I said

"Oh sorry, of course" Angela apologized "well just come whenever your ready." she smiled, she seemed nice, but the sleaze she brought with her unnerved me.

"Ok bye" I said while shutting the door.

"I call dibs on the Brunette" Mike said to Angela "Tyler and Eric can fight over the Redhead."

"Ugh" Nessie exclaimed while dropping down on the couch again "My hair is not red!"

**Jacob POV**

How lame, a welcome party. I wasn't going to go, but then there was probably going to be alcohol which meant drunk chicks which meant a defiant score for Jacob Black.

At around 9.30 I dressed and made my way down to the second floor.

The second floor wasn't living quarters, it had been left bare for reasons such as this, there was a large table in the middle of the floor, a huge stereo stood against the middle wall, random couches sat against every wall.

On the table, empty alcohol bottles lay, bowls of chips tipped over, and from what I could see 6 kegs were spread throughout the room.

I was right there were drunk girls allover the place, easy pickings. A short blonde stumbled over to me, to easy, the girl was blonde she was pretty but I wasn't interested, none of these girls could hold my interest because in the corner stood Nessie, she was talking enthusiastically to my roommate Emmett, when she laughed her long bronze hair rippled down her back.

Bella stood a little ways from them, Mike Newton was talking to her but as he made a huge hand gesture, he'd forgotten that he was holding a cup of beer, it slashed all over Bella. She huffed and walked away; she walked straight past me and headed up the stairs.

Emmett left Nessie to escort Mike to a couch where he had to remain until he had control of himself again, Rosalie caught Emmett's eye, she turned away, but he walked up behind her. Leaving Nessie alone, I couldn't have that.

I quickly made my way through to Nessie she wasn't paying any attention, as she turned to face the crowd I took a hold of her waist, she stumbled slightly as I pulled her along to a quiet corner.

I turned to her. "Jake" I wasn't sure if she'd mouthed my name or if I just couldn't hear her over the music, but I didn't have time to react. She jumped me; her legs swung around me and crushed her lips against mine. I kissed her back but then let go.

"Your drunk" I whispered into her ear, her hair grazed against my face as she nodded. I wasn't sure this was right but I wanted her to come with me, I still wanted to think. I knew what I wanted, but it wasn't right. "Come on."


	7. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Stupid Newton! I returned to the party after changing my outfit. I walked over to Angela she was sitting on a couch with a full cup in her hand. Angela was a nice girl she was a little shy though but as we spoke about a variety of things we realized we had lots in common, we were even doing to same courses at university.

Angela had to turn in early she had a webcam date with her boyfriend Ben who was attending Brown University.

From my couch I observed my new friends Jasper was talking to Alice, Emmett was chasing after Rosalie. A girl I'd met only briefly, Jessica was sitting with Mike Newton speaking quickly not allowing him to put in a single word. Another girl, Lauren was dancing -or stumbling- by herself. And Tyler and Eric were watching her while they stood around one of the kegs; Tyler looked over to me and winked.

Where was Nessie?

I hadn't seen my sister since I was showered with beer. She was talking to Emmett at the time not a foot away from me. I walked over to Emmett.

"Have you seen my sister?" I asked

"What? Ness?"He asked

"No my other sister, of course Nessie"

"Not for about a hour." he answered. He turned back to find where Rosalie had gotten to.

Where was she? Where was Jacob?

"Emmett?" I asked, he reluctantly turned back to me. "Where's Jacob Black?"

"Jake didn't come down from his room" well at least I didn't have to worry about Ness being near him.

"She's probably gone to bed, doesn't she have school tomorrow?" Emmett said but he saw Rosalie and ran after her before I could say anything. Emmett was probably right she had probably gone to bed it was late. Maybe I should turn in to. Jasper and Alice approached me and I told them I was going to my room Jasper said he was about to walk Alice up too so we walked together.

When we dropped Alice off on the floor beneath ours, we climbed the final flight of stairs I gasped when my door came into view. Nessie's jacket hung over the door knob, this was something we had come up with back at home, a few years ago I had a boyfriend Embry -one of Jakes friends- so that she'd know not to enter the room when was in there with him, I'd have to hang something I was wearing on the door knob.

**Jacob POV**

Nessie walked back into her bedroom from her bathroom, she wore only her underwear and a singlet top, I laid down on her bed I wasn't fully dressed either I wore my boxers. Nessie lay next to me and my breathing quickened, she reached for my hand and pulled it over her tiny waist she was so small and I was so not. She moved in closer so her front was against mine, her breathing slowed and her body relaxed, she'd fallen asleep.

What was I thinking? she was totally drunk if I'm hear in the morning she'll freak out, I could do that to any girl but I couldn't to Nessie, maybe I loved her still, that seemed unlikely the only thing I loved in this world was my bike. As I looked at her I could see why I did love her why I tried to let her know 3 years ago. She was beautiful, my hand roamed over her smooth back, I watched her mouth twitch while she slept, a strand of hair fell on to her face I brushed it away, but my hand lingered on her cheek before it moved down her neck up to her shoulder and down her arm her skin was flawless not 1 bump until I reached her wrist. Her wrist was lumpy, it felt unnatural. I carefully turned her hand, and was shocked. There was cut after cut, puckered skin and scars some cuts were fresher then others, newer.

I wondered about this, did Bella know about this? And why had she done it?

I removed myself from her bed. She shivered; I couldn't even look at her, grabbed my cloths and ran for the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**JasperPOV**

Bella stood gaping at her door, I was confused, and I couldn't see anything wrong.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked.

"Nessie has a guy in there"

"How do you know that?" I asked again.

"The jacket" The Jacket? I really didn't get it; maybe it was some weird girl thing.

"um..... Well you could come in if you want" I said assuming she'd flatly refuse but then what other option did she have, she could wait out here all night. I opened my door waiting for her reply she stormed passed me and sat on the couch.

"Um just make yourself comfortable, I'll grab you a blanket." I said, uncertainly.

"Thanks" I walked off to get a blanket, but was pulled into my roommate's room.

"Ed, what are you doing?" I said sternly.

"Jasper?" he whispered. "There's a girl in my chair" he peeked out to the couch then shut the door again "there's a girl in our apartment"

"Yea that Bella, she's been locked out of her room, she's gonna stay here. Come out and meet her. "I told him he shock his head quickly, and then pushed me back out the door.

Edward was my roomie he's pretty unfamiliar with women, the only women he spoke to was Esme-his mother- he barely spoke to his sister -Alice- I didn't know whether he was actually scared of girls or if like me he didn't know how to speak to them, maybe it was a mixture of the two. I collected a blanket for Bella and said good night.

**Nessie POV**

I woke later then I'd hoped and sicker then I thought, I couldn't eat without the fear of throwing it back up, I could barely open my eyes, and I was freezing. I rolled helplessly out of my bed, and shuffled into my bathroom. I splashed cold water over my face, that brought me to me senses and my senses told me I stunk, I hopped into the shower, the watch ran soothingly over me, steam rolled of my body I just wanted to stay here all day, but I couldn't there was something I had to do today, but I couldn't think of what.

It was Tuesday. I gasped. TUESDAY! I was suppose to be at orientation today at 9, I threw myself out of the shower, grabbed my towel ran into my room and glimpsed at my clock.

"Shit" I cried. It was now 10:15. 'Where's Bella' I thought, she should have been here, she would have made sure I left on time. She was going to drive me, I would have driven myself, but I didn't have a car and I didn't know where Bella hides her keys. I grabbed random items out of my closet and threw them over to my bed, I has planning to wake up early this morning and chose the perfect outfit, I pulled a pair of jeans on and a black shirt, I quickly grabbed my bag and a handful of bangles, shoving them onto my scarred wrist and ran for the door, I stepped over a piece of clothing lying in front of the door, not thinking anything of it.

'How the hell am I suppose to get there' I thought. Thought of something Charlie told me, he said if I was ever in a bind, alert the law. EMMETT. I ran up the stairs then stopped in front of his door I knocked loudly. No answer. So I knock even louder and didn't stop until the door flew open.

"Emmett I need a favour." I said as the door opened, but Emmett hadn't opened the door. Jacob had.

"Emmett's asleep." he said cruelly, he looked down at me, his eyes rested on my bangles. "What do you want?"

"I....I need a ride" I stuttered slightly.

"Where's Bells?"

"I don't know she wasn't in our room when I woke up" I told him. He seemed to withdraw within himself for a moment then he walk further into his apartment, and picked up a set of keys.

"Where are we going?" he asked stepping out of his door and locking it behind him.

"We? Cant you just lend me your bike?"

"You're kidding right like I'd trust you with my bike." He said jokingly. "We aren't taking the bike anyway."

"Oh" that was all that was said as we walked down the seven flights of stairs and then into the underground garage, Jacob lifted the control and the headlights of a huge car blinked at us.

"Who's is this?" I asked, the car was monster jeep, its tires were higher then my waist, metal guards bolted to the head and tail lights. Four spotlights mounted the guard in front. The hardtop was a shining red.

"Emmett's. Can you get in?" he asked. Not mockingly.

"I think I can manage." I said, determined to do it just to show him, but he stood waiting for me to get in. I opened the door, estimating the jump. I gripped a hold of the handle and hoisted myself up. 'That was easier then I though it'd be I thought but when I looked at Jacob he was standing closer to me there was a smug grin on his face.

"That wasn't fair; you didn't even let me try." I scolded as he closed the door for me and jogged to his side and easily step up into the seat. I envied him, I was so short and I looked so helpless, but I don't need people to help me.

"where to?" he said.  
"SSPA" I said shortly, the ride was quiet. He didn't speak for some reason but I felt him look at me more then once and I didn't speak, I was cross. He should know I hate when people think I can't do things for myself.

It was 11 by the time we arrived. I jumped out before saying anything.

I heard a door close then a hand come around my bare wrist, I turned back to Jacob.

"What?"

"You're mad at me?" he asked incredulously.

"You think? Look I need to get in there, thank you for the ride."

"How will you get home?"

"Public Transport" I said then walked away.


End file.
